Harry Ketchum Pokémon Master
by NextGenPokemon
Summary: What if Harry escaped the Dursleys before he was 11? What if Harry was taken away by a powerful being? What if Harry went to the Pokémon world?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter One - A New Beginning

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

Summary: What if Harry escaped the Dursleys before he was 11? What if Harry was taken away by a powerful being? What if Harry went to the Pokémon world?

"" - Speech

'' - Thought/ Telepathy

Nine year old Harry Potter sat in the cupboard under the stairs, which was also his bedroom, holding onto his arm with tears in his eyes while trying to hold in the pained whimper that threatened to escape his mouth. The cause of his pain was his uncle as earlier in the day at breakfast Harry had spilt some of the grease onto his uncles new work shoes after his cousin Dudley had tripped him. The result of this had been his uncle dragging him out into the hallway and throwing him into the cupboard and quickly slamming the door before his arm was inside causing a sickening crack as it broke, which Harry quickly pulled in when the door opened to be slammed again. While sitting in the cupboard with nothing else to do Harry reflected back on the years that he had lived with his aunt and uncle, remembering the early years during which he wished that another relative would come and rescue him from his torment but over the years the hope had slowly died. Thinking this as Harry fell asleep the last bit of hope within him finally died, and in its place despair was born.

***Scene Change***

Deep underwater in an unknown cave at the bed of a lake there was a creature that was grey with a pink head that was sleeping peacefully while floating in the air. Although the creature was asleep its face was twisting into expressions of pain and sadness as if it was suffering through severe pain. After a few minutes its eyes snapped open and it looked at the wall of its cave with a glazed look that suggested it wasn't seeing the wall so much as seeing through it. As the creature stared at the wall it floated side to side in a way reminiscent of pacing and then finally nodded to itself and disappeared with a quiet "Mesprit."

***Dream World***

Once Harry had finally fallen asleep despite the pain in his arm he was dismayed to see that his suffering still wasn't over because he had entered into the realm of a nightmare. In front of him his uncle stood, purple in the face with rage. His uncle stepped forward and started yelling spit flying with every word "You ungrateful freak we give you a home food and clothes out of the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us!"

Harry shrunk further into a ball as his uncle carried on approaching him and before he knew it his uncle was upon him punching and kicking him in the face and the ribs while yelling abuse with each hit. And just as Harry felt the pain was too much he saw a light appear behind his uncle, and was overjoyed that it soon spread and engulfed his uncle, but before he could so much as breathe a sigh of relief Harry was shocked to see that it was still spreading and soon all Harry could see was white.

Harry woke up but kept his eyes tightly shut in fear of what he would see if he opened them while vaguely realising his arm was healed. But he was startled when he heard a soft feminine voice that seemed to be inside his head say 'Don't be scared little one your safe now and will not be returning to those monsters if I have anything to say about it.'

Harry finally opened his eyes hearing no sort of anger or danger from the voice and gazed, with eyes full of despair, with the strange creature that had been talking to him. After a few moments of just staring at the creature Harry then looked back down at his hands and nervously responded "Excuse me but who, o-o-or what are you?"

Mesprit looked at the child who was so nervous in her presence even while she focused her powers on calming him and responded 'Little one my name is Mesprit. And as for what I am firstly you need to know that I come from another world filled with creatures such as me called Pokémon which people form bonds with."

Harry looked back up and saw the kindness in Mesprit's eyes and then asked "Why have you brought me here, am I in trouble?"

Hearing this sadness crept into Mesprit's eyes at how he expected to be in trouble all the time 'No child you're not in trouble. I brought you here due to the fact that I sensed your lack of hope and deep despair over your life. So I have pulled you into the gap between our worlds to ask if you want to go to my world for a chance to be happy and have a family."

Harry looked shocked to hear this and then what had been offered started to sink in and he realised that he was being offered what he had wanted for years now a family that could get him away from the Dursleys. Realising this was perhaps his only chance he looked at Mesprit and nodded quickly and asked "Where would I go?"

Mesprit looked at him happily dues to slither of hope that had entered his eyes, but knew it would take a long time before he gained all of his back. 'You would go to Pallet Town and find a woman called Delia Ketchum who recently lost her son to a wild Pokémon attack.'

Harry again thought this through and decided that there was no bad side to this so he again nodded determinedly "I'll go."

'Good I'll be sending you to a forest just outside of Pallet Town all you need to do is follow the path to the right and Mrs Ketchum lives in the first house at the edge of the town, and I'm going to give you some knowledge of the world to help you settle. Also make sure you take my surprise with you.'

"What surpri…" But before Harry could finish Mesprit's eyes had started glowing blue and Harry's world went black.

***Scene Change***

Harry again found himself seeing black as he slowly regained consciousness, although this time he felt something wet rubbing on his cheek accompanied by the sound of sniffing. He sat up quickly trying to get away from, what he now saw was an orange and black dog like creat- Pokémon he corrected himself. As he looked at it a name appeared in his mind 'Growlithe'. Realising this was the surprise he quickly shuffled towards it and started scratching the top of its head which drew a happy whine from it along with a lick to his face.

After getting the Growlithe off of him, Harry stood and started down the path with Growlithe jumping around him and charging into bushes when there was a noise, causing great amusement for Harry. While travelling to Pallet, Harry and Growlithe had agreed on the name of Vulcan which Harry remembered was a god of fire.

Eventually the forest started to clear and Harry ran faster with Vulcan easily kept pace with him and even ran ahead at points only to double back and playfully bite at his feet. They then came up to a house which Harry approached and then timidly knocked on the door.

When the door opened a young looking woman with brown hair opened the door and looked down at him and then seeing him in to big clothes opened the door wider and said "Hello dear I'm Delia Ketchum would you like to come in for some food."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Adventure Begins

Chapter Two - The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

"Hello" - Speech

'Hello' - Thought/ Telepathy

"**Bold" - **Pokédex

Now ten year old Harry woke up in a much different way from what he used to experience, today he woke up in his bedroom of the ten months in the home he could now call his own. When he had first come to Delia's house he was just hoping he could get some food but once she had seen Harry she had insisted that he should have a bath while she prepared some food for the two of them.

Once he had finished getting cleaned up he had come downstairs and then been subjected to very thorough questioning Delia about where his family was, and once she had learnt Harry was an orphan who had run away from the Dursleys she had insisted that he could stay with her until he was ready to go. But after a few months they had helped each other overcome the problems they had, for Harry himself his hopelessness about having no family. And for Delia her sorrow over her son who had been the same age as Harry himself, that had been killed by the local wild Pokémon. Now though they were as close as a normal family and as proof just last month Delia had officially adopted Harry so now he was proudly Harry James Ketchum.

And today was very special for Harry which was the reason for his early waking, for today he was going to become an official Pokémon trainer. Although he did have a head start due to the fact that he had Vulcan and had been training him ever since Delia had mentioned Pokémon trainers, which had from that moment become Harry's goal. So now after a tearful goodbye with Delia after A wonderful breakfast they made together Harry was going to professor Oaks lab to get his pokédex and start on his journey to be a Pokémon master.

***Scene Change***

Harry walked into professor Oaks lab and saw the man standing next to the three pokéballs for the other starting trainers and cleared his throat to gain the elderly professors attention. Professor Oak then looked around and his face broke into a smile when he saw Harry. "So Harry you're here, now usually I would give you a Pokémon to start with but I'm guessing you'll want to take your Growlithe?" Professor Oak paused while Harry gave a vigorous nod of the head. "Okay all you need then is your pokédex and pokéballs." Here Professor Oak stopped talking again as he rummages through his desk and pulled out the pokédex and 6 balls. Then as Harry started to turn to leave Professor Oak continued "Also I have been asked by the Viridian City police to warn you and the other new trainers about a flock of Spearow's that are terrorising travellers along the route from here to Viridian City. And to tell you that if you face any trouble to rush to the Viridian Pokémon centre." Harry nodded and then turned and left with his new pokédex and balls clipped to his belt and Vulcan by his side.

***Scene Change***

As Harry walked down route one he looked around at the lush green fields surrounding him hoping to see some wild Pokémon that he could catch, but the only Pokémon visible were either groups of young Pokémon playing what looked like tag or the others that ran out of sight as soon as they saw him. Sitting down at a tree and looking up at the sun to see that it was almost at the highest point of its journey across the sky Harry decided to eat his lunch. Pulling of his backpack Harry pulled out the sandwiches that Delia had made for him earlier that morning, he paused before putting it back on and remembered to pull out a pack of the Pokémon food for Vulcan that had been especially made for fire types. He then poured it out into the bowel for Vulcan to eat and then turned to his own sandwich and ate his lunch in peaceful silence with Vulcan lying next to him having finished and now resting in the bright sunlight.

Just as Harry was finishing his sandwich he heard the noise of claws scratching into the ground and what sounded like a small bird's call. Finding that it was coming from behind his tree he peeked around the edge of it Harry saw a small brown bird with cream chest feathers. Wanting to see which Pokémon he had found he pulled out his new pokédex **"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."**

Hearing this Harry knew that he wanted to catch this Pokémon so retreating back around the tree he gently nudged Vulcan with his foot who leapt up looking for threats but saw Harry who was desperately gesturing for quiet. Harry seeing that Vulcan wouldn't be giving them away led the way around the tree and then gestured to the Pidgey and quietly ordered "Vulcan give it an Ember."

Vulcan nodded excitedly and ran up to the Pidgey, which had its back to them looking for food on the ground, and once he was close enough released a small burst of flames. The Pidgey after hearing Vulcan run towards it had turned around but before it could respond was hit in the face and chest with the flames which launched it back onto the ground with its previously pristine feathers now covered with black scorch marks. Before Harry could consider pulling out a pokéball to attempt a capture the Pidgey it climbed back to its feet and then with a few flaps of its wings, it was high up above both his and Vulcans heads. The Pidgey seeing Vulcans uncertainty on how to attack dived down towards with streaks of white light around at its speed increased until, before Vulcan could respond it slammed into Vulcans side sending him sliding across the floor stopping a few metres away from the Pidgey that was now hovering just above the ground.

Harry ran towards Vulcan determined to see if his friend was alright but as he got close Vulcan started to stir and then got back up with a since when he put his weight on the side that the Pidgey had tackled. Shaking his head to clear the remaining stars Vulcan then started to glare at the Pidgey while glaring defiantly. Harry smiled happy to see that he was okay then stared back at the Pidgey "Vulcan use Ember again and when it lands use Bite."

Vulcan barked in confirmation and then launched a second burst of flames at the Pidgey that managed to dodge some but a few managed to hit its wind forcing it to land on the ground with a pained screech. Seeing this Vulcan then ran over to the tired bird and then bit down on its chest causing another cry of pain before it fell to the ground knocked out as Vulcan released it. Harry seeing it down on the ground smirked before he pulled out a pokéball and threw it at the downed Pokémon which was then covered in a red a light before it was sucked into the ball. Harry then watched as he saw the ball start to shake back and forth and was preparing for it to break free before it froze and then dinged to signify the capture was successful.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding before he then smiled and picked up the pokéball and then looked at Vulcan, "Well we caught him, now let's meet our new friend."

Harry then threw up the pokéball and in a bright flash of white light Pidgey flew out with a joyous cry, the Pidgey then flew down and landed in front of Harry and Vulcan with its head tilted in a questioning manner. Harry seeing the look knelt down in front of the Pokémon, absently noticing the still blackened feathers, with a smile on his face, "Hello there I'm Harry and I was wondering if you would come with me on my journey to become a Pokémon master. If you come I can help you become stronger and you would be my friend."

The Pidgey stared at him with a wary eye and then saw the sincerity in his eyes and then nodded with a happy but tired chirp. Seeing this Harry's smile became broader "That's great. So how about a nickname like Vulcan has?" Here the Pidgey nodded with a happy gleam in its eye. So Harry went into a thoughtful pose and considered what name would best suit his new flying type, and then it hit him. "How about Caelus, it was an old god that ruled over the skies?" Again Pidgey gave a happy chirp while flying up onto his shoulder and rubbing his cheek affectionately. "Good, but for now you need to rest so I'm going to return you to your pokéball now okay?"

The last thing Harry saw before Pidgey was again consumed by the red light was it nodding in agreement. Harry then turned to Vulcan both with wide grins on their face and then Harry signalled that they should carry on.

They were walking for a while when they heard a noise similar to a Pidgey but sounding somehow fiercer. Turning Harry saw another pokemon like a small bird but with sharper eyes and beak, he again pulled out his pokédex **"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans." **

Hearing this Harry looked back at the Pokémon with a slightly nervous expression, but nonetheless decided that it would make a great addition to his team. So in a repeat of his battle with Pidgey Harry once again yelled, "Vulcan use Ember."

Vulcan the released the familiar burst of flames towards the Spearow which, similar to Pidgey, knocked it down with blackened scorched feathers. But unlike Pidgey when it got up it didn't attack but instead lifted its beak and released a loud caw. Harry paused when he heard this, but seeing nothing happen then prepared to attack again but stopped when he heard loud rustling coming from the trees behind the Spearow. Looking to the trees Harry stared in horror as dozens of Spearow flew out of the trees and hovered with the original Spearow all of them with a look that promised pain in their eyes. Harry and Vulcan seeing this slowly backed away and after a few seconds turned and ran towards Viridian City hoping they would get away or find help.

***Scene Change***

After running for a few minute Harry noticed that they were slowly drawing away from the flock of angry Spearows and as they turned a corner on the path through the trees he signalled to Vulcan and together they jumped into the bushes at the edge of the path. Peeking out through the leaves Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it had worked and the Spearows were now ahead of them trying to find where they went. No sooner had he sank to the floor to rest, he jumped up and whirled around when he heard a splash from the over the other side of the bushes.

Harry and Vulcan crept over to the other side of the bushes and then peeked out to see what had made the noise. When Harry looked out he gasped when he saw that it was a girl about his age with red hair wearing a yellow vest top and some denim shorts with red suspenders. Harry looked around and saw that there were still no Spearow here so stepped out to warn the girl. He stepped up behind her and said, "Excuse me you may want to leave, as there is an angry flock of Spearow in the area."

As soon as he finished speaking the girl span around with a pokéball in her hand preparing to throw it but stopped when she saw Harry was only her age. When she registered what she said a worried look appeared in her eyes, "Who are you? Why are your clothes torn? And where is the Flock, I don't see any."

Harry's eyes widened at the speed of the questions, and looked at his clothes to see they were indeed torn, most likely from jumping in the bush. And then seeing the girl stare at him he hurried to respond, "Well I'm Harry…"

"I'm Misty." The girl… Misty interrupted.

"Okay, well anyway my clothes are torn from hiding from the Spearows, and as for where they are I'm not really sure, I think I lost them earlier." As he finished speaking he then looked to her for a response but then noticed that she wasn't looking at him but rather she was looking at something over his shoulder, with a feeling of dread Harry turned around and saw the flock of even angrier looking Spearow appear out of the trees. In desperation harry looked around for a means of escape and saw a bike propped up against a tree. Happy to see a way to escape Harry rushed over to the bike and quickly dropped Vulcan into the basket and quickly rode away.

Misty snapped out of her shock at seeing the size of the flock that Harry had somehow annoyed, "Hey that's my bike, comeback!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and shouted back, "Don't worry fine me at the Pokémon centre and I'll return it to you." Gaining speed Harry then turned to face forward to avoid looking at the Spearows with anger in their eyes.

***Scene Change***

Harry had been riding for a while now and could see the glow of the city lights in the distance, but on the other hand the flock of Spearows had also gained on them and were only being kept back at all because of Vulcan sending an Ember attack at them whenever they tried to attack Harry. However while Vulcan was holding one back another ruched forwards and then flew into Harrys side knocking him from the bike and causing him to slide away from it along the ground. Harry stood up and was about to command Vulcan to attack the Spearows, so they could get some space to run, but stopped when he saw Vulcan curled up on the ground being pecked mercilessly by the Spearow. Trying to stop them Harry leapt into the flock and place his body over Vulcan to stop him being attacked. And as he lay there being pecked by the vicious beaks of the Spearow he suddenly felt fear and rage over what was happening and at the same time felt as though a barrier had broken inside him. And before he could react he had a feeling of raw power rushing out him and then before his eyes he saw a red wave of energy flow out of him and hit all that was around him, unfortunately including Mistys bike. Then suddenly feeling completely drained he started to fall into darkness but just before he did he saw misty rush up with a mixture of anger and worry in her eyes.

***Harry Potter Universe***

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, thinking about the plan that he had been working on for the past 10 years since he had heard the prophecy, planning the next stage that would come into effect when Harry Potter came to the school weak and controllable.

Dumbledore was knocked out of his thoughts when one of his many instruments went off with a high pitched alarm. Looking at the device he paled when he saw I was the device that monitored the block he had place on the boys magic. Quickly he jumped out of his chair and rushed to the fireplace, throwing in floo powder and quickly calling "Arabella Figg, Wisteria Walk." And he was gone in a flash of green fire not realising it was too late for him to make any difference.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Enemy Revealed

Chapter Three - An Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon.

Authors Note - Sorry about the long update, I have been busy at school so been unable to update the story.

"" - Speech

'' - Thought/ Telepathy

"**Bold" - **Pokédex

Harry slowly started to wake up feeling the fogginess leave his mind and opened his eyes waiting for the darkness to leave the edges of his vision. Once fully aware he quickly noticed three things, the first was that he was in a white sterile smelling room that he didn't recognise, but before he could worry about that he quickly noticed the next two things which were the fact that Vulcan was curled up sleeping on his chest and the girl from before, Misty he remEmbered, was sleeping in a chair that was next to his bed.

Smiling softly at the two who looked as if they had been here for a while, Harry then decided to just lie own and relax until Misty woke up and could tell him where he was. Before long Harry noticed Vulcan shifting on his chest before he sat up and looked at Harry's smiling face and then barked happily while leaping up to lick his face. Quickly jerking awake at the noise Misty looked around warily until she saw he was awake then jumped out of the seat with a noise of joy and quickly came over and gave him a hug. Then before he could react to that she had released him and then stuck her head out of the open doorway and yelled "Nurse, come quickly he's awake."

She then proceeded to rush back to the chair and stare at him worriedly as if he was about to drop dead. Harry again opened his mouth to ask a question, but again before he could get any words out a nurse rushed into the room and then started to prod him and stretch his limbs out seeing if everything worked. After a while of this Harry realised she wasn't going to say anything so turned to Misty and finally asked "So what happened after I passed out?"

Misty looked at him with worry again but responded nonetheless "Well when I came towards you I saw the Spearow flying away and I saw that you had fallen unconscious, so since I wasn't sure what was wrong with you I didn't want to risk moving you so I got your pokédex and pressed the S.O.S function that calls for help if a trainer is injured. Then they came and brought you here to the hospital. Then I sat here to wait for you to wake up," Seeing his questioning look she carried on quickly, "Don't worry it's only been a few hours."

Hearing this Harry finally allowed himself to calm down a bit and for the rest of the time that the nurse was checking him he gently stroked his hand through Vulcans fur. Then after what seemed like hours, as he was finally getting impatient the nurse steeped back "Well you seem to be okay, the only thing wrong is that you seem to be suffering some form of exhaustion, so as long as you promise to take it easy your free to go."

Harry then looked up at the nurse and smiled relieved that he wouldn't be kept from his journey for any longer and replied "I promise I won't do anything to difficult the most I'll do is just some Pokémon training and travelling on my journey." Harry then looked at the nurse hoping this would be okay.

The nurse looked at him sternly as if judging the truth of his words and then nodded curtly while walking out of the room, Harry then turned to Misty and asked "Um Misty where are my clothes and backpack. And also where is my Pidgey?"

Misty seeing the excitement on his face at the permission to get up and about quickly replied "Well your clothes and back pack are here and while you were unconscious I took your Pidgey over to the Pokémon centre and once you're ready we can go over and get him."

He nodded in confirmation and waited until Misty left the room and then quickly got changed into his clothes and gathered up all of his supplies into his bag and then called Vulcan over from his bed, and together they walked out and seeing Misty waiting for him had to ask "Out of interest why are you coming with me?"

After asking this he almost immediately regretted it as she lost all traces of concern and then with an artic glare responded in a deadly whisper "Since you seem to have forgotten, I'm telling you you're not leaving my sight until you've repaid me for my bike."

Harry then thought back and remEmbered the sight of the mangled, destroyed bike and felt a shiver pass through him at the look in her eyes.

***Scene Change***

A few minute later Harry and Misty walked in through the large sliding glass doors of the Pokémon centre and entered the huge waiting area of the centre. Quickly walking over to the desk eager to get his new friend back Harry looked at the pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit behind the desk and with a smile asked "Hello my names Harry Ketchum and earlier my friend Misty," Here Harry gestured to Misty who was standing at his side, "bought my Pidgey in for a check-up, and I was wondering if I could get him back."

The nurse behind the desk looked up from the computer she was typing at and looked at him unsurely before she then noticed Misty next to him and then seemed to decide he was telling the truth a smile then appeared on her face "Of course you can dear, just wait one minute." She then turned away from him to a microphone behind the desk and spoke again "Could a Chansey please bring Harry Ketchum's Pokémon please, I repeat could you bring Harry Ketchum's Pokémon please." She then turned back to them and then gestured to the sofas at the side of the room.

Harry and Misty then went and sat down on the sofas and decided to chat about their lives to get to know each other better. But while Misty told stories about the beautiful Cerulean City she was annoyed to find Harry would only talk about the last few months of his life. As she was about to call him on it a beeper went off at the desk signifying his Pokémon was ready and they both got up and collected Pidgey's pokéball and clipped it onto his belt. Then they decided they would ask Nurse Joy about getting some rooms for the night.

But before they could ask the glass of the roof shattered as a pair of pokéballs fell through and hit the ground and opened upon impact in a bright flash of white light. Once the light had cleared two Pokémon were revealed one was a purple snake, and the other was also purple but was more of a floating orb with wisps of gas floating out of the holes in its body. Seeing them Harry quickly pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at the snake **"Moves silently and stealthily. Ekans eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole." **Then he moved onto the floating orb **"Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning."**

Once done with this Harry looked back up in time to see the Koffing release a large amount of gas from its body that completely blocked their ability to see. Once the smoke had finally cleared they all looked to see a woman with red hair and a man with blue hair both wearing a white uniform with red R's on their chests, and between them was another Pokémon that Harry recognised from Oak's lab as a Meowth but unlike the other ones he had seen this one was on its back legs and had a sinister look in its eyes that was shared by the man and woman.

Staring at the new people Harry was about to question who they were when they started to… sing.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Harry, Misty and Nurse Joy stared at the now revealed Team Rocket in confusion before realising that meant they were Pokémon thief's and then moved to stand in front of the hall leading to the pokéball storage area.

Team Rocket looked at them realising that they were doing and then laughed, before stepping closer with their Pokémon following them. As they got closer net to Harry there was another flash of light that revealed Misty's Pokémon to be a starfish looking Pokémon that Misty seeing his look said "That's Staryu."

Harry then took his attention from her Pokémon and turned to the enemy Ekans that was in front of Vulcan. Growing impatient and nervous at the pause Harry started, while tuning out Misty and the Rocket mEmber called James, and called "Vulcan use Ember on Ekans." Vulcan barked fiercely and then launched a burst of flames at the Ekans that curled itself around the small Embers.

Jessie seeing the success of her Pokémon she then called "Ekans use wrap." The snake Pokémon then shot across the room faster than Harry thought possible and proceeded to wrap its long body tightly around Vulcan causing him to start whining in pain.

Harry seeing Vulcan in trouble thought quickly about what he could do and then thought "Vulcan use Bite." Vulcan slowly moved its mouth towards the Ekans and then bit down harshly on its neck causing it to let go with a hiss of pain and move away warily.

Then as Harry thought he would succeed he heard another voice shout "Koffing use tackle." Then out of nowhere James's Koffing slammed into the side of Vulcan and sent him sliding toward his feet.

Harry looked to the side and saw Misty's Staryu had fainted and no both Ekans and Koffing were facing Vulcan who was covered in scratches and was struggling to stand.

Seeing their victory Team Rocket started to gloat and then their Meowth moved to Harry and stated cockily "We better teach the kid not to mess with us." Then Meowth extended his claws and moved them towards Harry's face about to scratch deeply into his flesh but had to stop due to a burst of flames hitting his tail.

Harry looked up to see Vulcan standing in front of him covered in scratches and exhausted but with a look of fierce protectiveness. Seeing this Harry felt hope and love for his friend and then just barely there he felt the same power as before and desperately hoping to help Vulcan he pushed the feeling towards Vulcan and unseen by all but him his hand flared with blazing flames that flew towards Vulcan surrounding him in the flames. Then Vulcan released a flamethrower bigger than any Harry would have thought possible, then a second later it hit Team Rocket and exploded with a bang.

***Scene Change***

Team rocket were now flying high above the Pokémon centre bunt and beaten and as they flew higher and further Meowth decided "That's no ordinary Growlithe, lets catch it for the boss.

***Harry Potter Universe***

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the headmaster's office watching the sensor on Harry's magic that had now flared up again only a few days after the first time, but unfortunately it couldn't tell him where Harry potter was. In fact no one could, it was as if the boy had vanished of the face of the earth. And while this would slow his plans he knew he would find the boy next year due to the magic on the letters. 'Yes' Dumbledore thought 'One way or another, the boy will fulfil his destiny one way or another.'

**Author Note - Please review with ideas for what Pokémon Harry should get. And also check out the poll on my profile.**


End file.
